Embrujada Competencia de Porristas
Embrujada Competencia de Porristas 1 Luckey Fred. lo siguiente se remonta hace 50 años, en la escuela de Barcelona España, cuando un equipo de porristas del instituto, Las Chicas Galalcticas, cuya lider era conocida como Susy Q(pelo morado, anatomia de primera calidad y uniforme de porrista semejante al de la escuela, pero con diseños de hace 50 años), usando habiles movimientos de porrra, garantizo la victoria sobre un equipo de una escuela rival. Susy Q:LO HICE CHICAS, GANAMOS AHORA TENEMOS LA COPA DEL CAMPEONATO. ya habiendo ganado, su novio, Johnny Storm, el chico mas cool de la escuela y capitan del equipo de futbol. Johnny Storm:te llevo a casa, baby Susy:claro que si pastelito, pero primero, vamos a disfrutar de un momento a solas ambos se suben al auto cadillac 60, y van por la carretera, pero las capitanas de Las Cuervos Negros, Jenny Black(rubia, buena anatomia y uniforme azul y blanco) y su amiga, Danika "Danny" White(pelirroja, de uniforme azul y blanco, y buena anatomia) se les ve hablando. Jenny Black:osea, jamas superare que esa cualquiera de Susy nos gane y se vaya en un lujoso auto con un bombo como novio, deberiamos acabarla,¿pero como?, deberiamos conocer a un motociclista peligroso. Danny White:si, lastima que no tengo un novio motociclista, solo un novio que conoce a un motociclista, el lider de los Los Diablos Rojos, Rafael "el pifas" Gomez...(Jenny le mira feo), CREO QUE SI PODEMOS. Ssie y Johnny estaban tranquilos en la colinade los besos(despues de ir a la playa), mirando la cima, hasta que son rodeados por el Pifas y su grupo de motociclistas, que los sugetan. El Pifas:DEMNOS EL TROFEO Y NADIE SALDRA PEOR. Ssuie Q:NUNCA. Johnny logra safarse y libera a Susie Q y ambos van al auto, pero el Pifas y sus motoqueros roban el trofeo y los persiguen. Pifas:ATRAPEMOSLOS ASI NO HABLARAN. cuando Susy y Johnny estan muy lejos, los motociclistas les tienden una emboscada. El Pifas:DEMNOS EL TROFEO Y NADIE LE FALTARA UN BRAZO. Johnny:JAMAS. El Pifas les tira aceite a su cadillac, por lo que no ven el camino y ambos caen por un precipicio. mas tarde, Jenny viene foriosa por el accidente. Jenny:no me molesta que los mataran p,ahora el trofeo. Pifas:ahora que lo pienso, deberias pagarme. Jenny:eso no era parte del trato Danny:si, pagale,con el trabajo que le costo a mi novio Roque conseguir que el Pifas acceda al robo. mientras hablaban, un espectro, similar a Susy Q aparece y posesiona a Jenny, para que robe la pistola del Pifas, disparandole, a Danny y cuando todos los motociclistas corren, a si misma. cuando llega la policia, el Pifas, que sobrevivio con una bala en el abdomen. confesa todo. El Pifas:FUE NUESTRA CULPA, ELLAS NOS CONVENCIERON, AHORA ELLOS Y TODOS MURIRERON. El Pifas termino preso en un manicomio de por vida, debido a que nadie le creyo su historia del posesionamiento.terminando asi todo. En la actualidad, el joven Fred Luckpuig se despierta, al lado de su prometida Mul y Cookie bajo sus pies. Fred:de alguna manera siento que tendre una magnifica mañana(mira a Mul)... siempre cuando no haya legado tan lejos(confiado), pero por otra parte...bueno a ducharme. meintras se ducha, Fred siente que alguien le frota la espalda. Fred:Cookie:si es otro de tus intentos de quedar bien conmigo, no te funcionara. Cornelia:wow, hasta Cookie se me adelanto.. Fred:CORNELIA?!!! desde cuando me bañas? Cornelia:creo que desde ahora. Mul:oye mujer espectro, yo implemente el bañarse con mi dulzura. Cookie:si, solo Mul y yo. de inmediato, Mul y Cookie se lanzan desnudas en una pelea por quien se bañaria con Fred, mientras Demona anima a Mul y Cookie mientras Xanadu anima a Cornelia. ya limpio, Fred va prepararse para ir a la escuela, justo en ese momento tocan la puerta, resultando ser los de la compañia de Galletas de Chocolate con malvabisco Yumi Yumi con varios reporteros. vocero:usted es Fred Luckpuig? Fred.si, so yo? Vocero:acaba de ganarse 10 millones y una remodelacion totalmente gratuita, mas ropa de marca entre otras cosas mas.(les da el cheque una mujer con vestido de coctel y piernas largas y sexys) Fred:OH DULCE MAIZ, ESTO ES FANATSTICO. ya pasado el magnifico momento, Fred sale montado en Silver Onix, como motoneta y Friday como casco, cuando es detenido por Berry, su vecino asiatico. Berry:Fred, terribles cosas te esperan en la escuela y solo tu, puedes remediarlas. Fred(sorprendido):algo mas? Berry:si, y que tu madre olvido poner el almuerzo para ti. ya habiendo llegado a clases, Fred llega optimista, y para el almuerzo, todo se le complica. Fred:ja, como si Berry fuera a atener razon, he tenido un magnifico, dia, es imposible que mi madre se olvidara de ....(ve que su almuerzo no esta)¿donde esta mi almuerzo? Fred ve una nota que le dice "Fred, hoy voy mas temprano a mi clase de kickboxing con tu padre, te dejo 5 billetes para que lo compre, cariños mama" Fred:osea, solo tengo 5 billetes. en eso Wally Ka se los roba. Wally K:mas bien tenias cabeza de rabano. Fred:ahora que me queda? Friday:tal vez pueda pedirle a alguien que lo comparta. Fred:si, ire con Brains. en eso va con Braiana, la cual disfrutaba un tazon de cerezas con crema en su jugo. Briana:hola Fred, por lo que noto, no trajiste tu almuerzo, si quieres te convido de mis cerezas. Fred:si por favor Braini. cuando Fred dara el primer bocado, son interrumpidos por Mul. Mul:AMOR, mi futura suegra me conto de tu situacion, asi que te hice esta tarta con muchas frutillas que robe la casa de Berry. en eso, faltaba Cookie de unirse a la situacion. Cookie:yo hice estas galletas de gegibre, o mejor dicho, estas "cookies de Gengibre"(incluso tienen su forma). Braiana:ok, con Mul ya era suficiente, ahora se largan(le tira un tortazos a Cookie ) Mul:esa era mi tarta, demonio de pechos planos(le pega con la charola de galletas de cookie a Braiana) Cokkie:pero esto no se queda asi(cookie le quiere irar su tazon de cerezas a Briana, pero justo se mueve dandole a Mul) finalmente estalla una guerra de comida donde Fred escapa,(para desgracia de Zelda, que le habia hecho un sufle de banana, el cual se desinflo de la desgracia) pero aun esta hambriento, asi que se esconde en el gimnasio, para ver a Nora hacer practica con las animadora, pero Nora lo descubre(por los ruidos de su estomago). Nora:mm, Fred, eres tu, no te reconoci sin Mul siguiendote por doquier. Fred:si, bueno yo...queria preguntarte si no tienes comida. Nora:si, quedo pizza y cocacola de la reunion de hace un momento, porque...ENTRAREMOS A LA COMPETENCIA DE PORRISTAS. Fred:excelente, pero ¿nadie ni los rivales ganan por extrañas causas?. Nora:eso se debe a que hace años, años, cuando las policia recupero el trofeo que robo el malechor el Pifas, se dijop por el. que el trofeo estaba maldito, pero nadie cree en eso, y aun si fuera, seguro este año, ganaremos. Fred:ok, me muero por ver eso. Nora:te gustaria vernos practicas. Fred:claro ¿por que no? Fred observa deslumbrado y engatuzado a Nora y sus compañeras, pero esa diversion se acaba cuando aparecen Mul, que lo electrocuta y Cookie y Brains. Brainana:Fred, no pedo creer que nos dejaras asi. Cookie:si, y sin probar nuestras comidas. Fred:en mi defensa, no podria comerlas al tirarlas contra ustedes. Cookie:bueno mmm... pero podrias habernos lamido(Fred se sonroja). Mul:y aun no entiendo que le ves a esa Nora, no vuela o lanza rayos como yo. Fred:bueno mmm... ella luce sexy como porrista. Mul:asi si?, bueno...me unire a las porristas. Fred:QUE?POR QUE? Mul:quiero que me mires mas amorcito, ademas mis cuernos me vibran, y cuando me vibran, es por fuerzas malevola.... o porque Cookie me dara malas noticias. Cookie(apenada):bueno, pero no rompi nada desde ayer. Brainana:pues me unire tambien...solo por ese presentimiento, nada mas(mira a Fred sonrojada), pero seguro debe ser Alexander, el ase locura, como esa pelea junto a Saori, la cual un presiento que hubo mas gente involucrada. Fred(susurando a Xanadu):menos mal que nor ecuerda nadie a Electra, Macelo, tu, demona y Cornelia, ni cuando termine desnudo. Mul:esta decidido, vamos a inscribirnos. Fred:por que siento que sera un desastre. seguro Fred tendra razon al presentir que cuando mescla a novias y amantes, nada bueno sale de esta mescla. continara.. Embrujada Competencia de Porristas 2 ya en la oficinade inscripciones, Brains y Mul llegan a inscribirse, para gran sorpresa de Nora. Mul y Brains:VENIMOS A INSCRIBIRNOS. Nora:no me soprende de ti Mul, pero si me soprendes Braiana, cuando te preguntaron si pensabas unirte, dijiste "cuando las vacas vuelen". Braina:si, todos cambiamos, ahora dejame inscribirme tras inscribirse, Nora les sonrie y un semblante de picardia, le hace decir lo siguiente. Nora:no preguntare, pues algo me dice que me voy a divertir mucho con ustedes. una ves que se marcharon Mul y Braiana, Sara le pregunta Nora. Sara:no, no entiendo ¿por que las aceptaste? una no tiene el cuerpo para lucir el uniforme, y la otra tiene un cuerpo que puede hasta opacarte. Nora:descuida Sara, tengo todo planeado, hare que se arrepientan. justo en ese momento, aparecen Cookie y Zelda, quieren inscribirse. Cookie y Zelda:Nosotras tambien. Nora:ustedes? Cookie:vi que mi hermana se inscribio, asi que yo y... Zelda:Zelda, ese es mi nombre Cookie:Zelda y yo nos incribiremos. Nora:me caen bien, ok, estan dentro. meintras, en lo vestidores, Sara les deja a Braiana y Mul sus uniformes de la escue (pero con hilos largos en las faldas) Braiana:y esos hilos? Mul:seguro erorres de costura. ya vestidas, mostraban sus mejores pasos, la primera fue Braiana, mostrando sus acrobacias, casi buenas, cuando hace na reverencia al publico (nora y las otra porristas), Nora tira del hilo y le arranca su falda, exhibiendo sus pantaletas(balncas con la imagen de estrellas) y se marcha abochornada. la siguiente es Mul, la cual no se contiene en cuanto piruetas, incluso girando en el aire(usando su vuelo discretamente) cuando sacude sus piernas, Nora jala el hilo, arrancondole la falda mostrando sus pantaletas(de chitas) pero Mul no se detiene y las deja boqueabiertas, cuando se arranca las pantaletas(vemos sus bellas nalgas) haciendo que Fred(que miraba escondido) sandre por la nariz y Zelda tambien(ella estaba con Cookie animando a sus hermana) Cookie:ASI SE HACE HERMANA. luego va el formar una piramide huma na, Braiana lo hace bien, pero Nora le da la señal a Simone que finga un calambre y haga caer a Braiana. luego va Mul, cuando hacen el mismo moviemnto, Mul usa su vuelo para sujetarse, frustando a nora. Fred se percata de eso y trata de defenderlas. Fred:Mul y Brains no se dan cuenta de que las quieren hacer ver mal, debo hacer algo. el va los vestidores y se convierte en Galatea, disfrazada de porrista, y va a las Audiciones. Galatea:MOMENTO, falto yo. Galatea, con excelente coreografia y fuegos artificales, da una excelente demostracion, impresionando a Nora y compañia. Nora:es..IMPRESIONANTE. Sara:unica. Simone:no se me ocurre nada que decir. Braiana:lo unico que nos faltaba, mas competencia, me cae mal. Mul:a mi tambien, pero por alguna razon hasta me dan ganas de besarla(Braiana se incomoda). Nora.nos harias el honor de unirtenos? Galatea:lo siento, no me uniria a pretensiosas como ustedes, nos vemos. y Glataea desaprece dando volteretas, para gran molestia de Nora. Nora:nos rechazo y llamo pretensiosas?, ESO ME MOLESTA. justo en eso, Cookie y Zelda pasan y dan buenas exhibicion de coreografia y pirotecna(hechando fuego por la boca). Nora.impresionante, por un momento, pense que de verdad hechaba fuego por la boca) Simone:mejor continuemos con nuestra rutina. cuando calentaban, el trofeo comienza a brillar y una figura negra conojos rojos emerge y se mete bajo las faldas de la porristas, de repente, sus faldas caen, y cuando se agachan para recogerlas, sus pantaletas (todas rosas) se rompen a pedazos, exponiendo sus nalgas Nora.oh no, esto es malo. y empeora al resultar se vistas por la pantalla, colocada hace semanas, viendolas todo el mundo, en eso, sale la Directora Darling, molesta. Directora Darling:Nora, tu y tu escuadron de animadoras Playboy vendran a mi oficina, esto es una ofensa a la moral y desencia de la escuela. Fred se voltea y ve a Susie Q riendo, esta ve que el la noto y se aleja sorprendida y asustada, sin saber ambos que tambien los noto Zelda. Nora:rayos, ¿esto puede empeorar? juso va de Guatemala a Guatepor con la renuncia de su coreografo. entrenador:lo siento, pero renuncio. Nora:QUE? ¿POR QUE? Coreografo:el fantasma de Susie Q me amenazo, dijo que me volveria un bailarin de thiller si volvia a entrenarlas. Directora Darling:no de nuevo. Fred al ver eso, se ofrece a ayudar. Fred:yo puedo ayudar, mi mama me entreno para ser porrista, ella lo hizo pues esperaba una niña, pero aunque fui varon, me enseño, pues queria honrar su legado. vemos un flashback del nacimiento de Fred. Doctor.felicitaciones, es un varon. Raquel:que mal, no sera niña porrista. Simon:mejor, entrenaras al primer varon porrista de la escuela y no tendre que tirar los juguetes que le compre(cosas de varon) Directora.tiene sentido Fred, tu madre fue la mas grande porrista de la escuela, y tambien en ginmasia ritmica, si, seras el entrenador. al escuchar eso, todas las chcias, incluyendo a Mul y Bainana, Cookie y Zelda van a besarlo. mientras, en s casa Fred estrena la nueva tina que consiguieron sus padres por el dinero del concurso de galletas. Fred.esto es vida, nada me perturbara. justo en eso, Fred siente que algo lo jala apretando fuertemente su entrepierna, de inmediato el agua brilla, revlandose a Saori Yuma(desnuda), princesa de Infinity Fred.SAORI YUMA?, pero crei que estabas en tu dimension. Saori:si, regrese pues ya hay demasiada paz en mi mundo, y mi padre me envio para proteger su dimension, a demas... te estrañaba, un poco. justo en eso, aparecen Mul, Cookie (desnudas) y Brains, que detectava actidad dimensional. Mul:AHORA RESULTA QUE OTDAS ROBAN MI METODO DE BAÑARME CON MI TESORO. Cookie:SI, YO SE LO ROBE PRIMERO. Brains:BASTA, no peleo con ustedes pues si esto vestida. Mul usando a Cookie de lanzallamas, quema a Brains hasta dejarla desnuda. Mul:ahora si estamos igual. y tanto Mul, como Saori, Cookie y Brains pelean por Fred, que miraba gozoso a sus chicas pelean por el, y a Xanadu, Cornelia y Demona dando porrasa desnudas a las cuatro. Continuara... Embrujada Competencia de Porristas 3 ya pasada las peleas, y todas las chcias, Brains, Mul, Cookie y Saori, las tres chicas, le exijes a Saori explicarse. Brains:¿que haces aqui?¡por que regresaste? Mul:si, la ultima vez estabas revisando tu dimension. Saori:si, la paz por fin se consiguio, no hay señales enemigas y mi padre, el rey, me envio aqui para supervisarles en lo que respecta a la paz, y ambien para devolverle el Morfer sagrado al querido y honarable Fred...oh, y ver como esta Silver Onix. Fred:ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto a ella o Friday. cuando todos van a buscar a las dos maquinas, lo que ven, los horrorizan: Friday y Silver Onix tenian "Relaciones sexuales". Todos:PERO QUEEE???!!!! Friday(apenado):NO ES LO QUE PARECE... solo intercambiamaos datos. Silver Onyx(apenada):si, no es que queriamos experimentar relaciones sexuales. Xanadu, Cornelia y Demona explican que ellas sabian de eso. Xanadu:perdon si nos ausentamos amos Fred, pero Demona queria filmarlos y yo queria verlos hacer eso. Cornelia:al principio me opuse, pero al ver a dos maquinas hacerlos, era casi hipnotico. Fred:bueno, eso lo explica todo. Silver Onyx.ahoa, con lo datos de Friday podre transformarme. Fred:excelente, y con que quieres comenzar. Silver Onyx:con estas modelos de las revistas Playboy de tu padre. Fred:de donde las sacaste?, ni yo sabia. Silver Onix:en su ropero, en donde guarda su ropa interior. de inmediato, Silver Onyx comienza a escanear y al elegir una que le fusto, se convierte en una sexy modelo robotica, la cual hacia que a Fred le sangrara la nariz y a Friday, le escurriera el aceite. Friday:asi estas aun mas sexy m amor. Silver Onyx:gracias corazon. Fred.hasta quisiera montarte Silver Onyx:pero si no soy ahora una yegua para...oh, esperen, ya entendi. mas tarde, en la escuela, cuando Wally K abre su casillero, un se le are en la cara, otro en la nuca, y varios sucesibamente, dandole una paliza hasta dejarlo en el suelo, donde Fred, aprovecho para recuperar su dinero, Fred.como decia mi tio "las cosas malas se pagan" Cornelia fue quien lo golpeo con lo casilleros y despues, Xanadu lo desnuda con su magia, para horror de todos, y despues vino la directora Darling, para castigarlo. Directora Darling.jovencito, eso es una falta de respeto a la decencia, vendra a mi oficina. justo en ese momento, Xanadu la dejan en ropa interior negra con solo cruzar sus brazos, cuando la directora estaba cerca de su puerta, con solo pestañar, Xanadu desaparece su ropa interior negra, dejandola desnuda, mientras todos se rien y Demona los grababa. Demona:esto vale oro. justo en eso, el super Intendente, Marcelo y Zelda, llegan y miran el momento bochornoso. Marcelo:esto debe ser una broma, se supone que solo yo debo verla desnuda. Zelda:ay hermano, siempre eligiendo prostitutas cualquieras mientras, Fred, como su nuevo entrenador, les enseña excelente rutina de porrista, ganadose el apoyo de todas, incluyendo a a Nora, Mul, Brains, Zelda y Cookie. Nora:wow, en verdad eres bueno Fred. Simone:si, se ve que no exagerabas. Brains:en verdad tienes talentos ocultos. mientras, Marcelo se proponia a buscar a sucie, la Directora Darling le pide un favor. Directora Darling:en verdad me alegra mucho encontrarte Marce, hay una reunion de padres y tutores, pero debo entrevistar tambien a una chica de Francia, Saori Yuma... (al escuchar eso, Marcelo se le eriza los pelos) ¿suceda algo amor? Marcelo:no Cristal, pero seguro quieres que te cubra con esa Saori. Darling:en realidad, ella quiere hablar conmigo, necesito que atiendas la reunion. Marcelo:claro, para eso soy el superintendente. en esa reunion, Marcelo se propone a atender y responder todas su dudas de los padres. Marcelo:bueno, me presento, soy el superintendente Marcelo, y reemplazo a su directora... Mama K:UN MOMENTO, USTED ESE ESE SEÑOR LLAMADO SUPER INTENDENTE QUE LE PEGO A MI HIJO, Y ESO SOLO YO LO PUEDO HACER, LO HARE PEDAZOS. y en cuando se acerco, Marcelo noqueo a Mama K de un puñetazo. Marcelo:alguien mas tiene problemas con como disciplino?(todos assutado dicen no). Raquel.pero no le dio verguenza pegarle a una mujer? Marcelo (confundido):eso era una mujer? Simon:es curioso, eso mismo me preguntaba. Marcelo:bueno, la educacion de ahora esta por los suelo, y el bulling avanza, por eso, hay que prepararlos para el cruel mundo, aquellos que quieran demostrarme lo contrario, peguenme y les doy 5000 billetes. Mama K:alguien dijo 5000 billetes? de inmediato, al lado se escucha peleas, mientras, la Directora Darling termina su entrevista con Saori Yuma. Directora Darling:excelente, tu historial Saori, y viniste en buen momento haremos pruebas de porristas y seguro les encantara tener oficialmente, ahora que estaras con nosotros. Saori:excelente, lo hare. cuando va a ver como va su amante Marcelo, ve con asombro como el estaba impune sobre los padres y tutores apaleados. Marcelo:en verdad soy bueno en esto Directora Darling, deberia dejarme hacerlo mas seguido. Simon:diganme, ganamos? todos:NOO Continuara mientras entrenan, Susie Q aprovecha y con sus poderes, toma unos por unos, los hilos de sus uniformes, desenrrollandolos hasta dejarlas totalmente desnudas, pero ellas siguen haciendo los movimientos, hasta que se dan cuenta y Fred al verlas les sangra la nariz y cae noqueado y las chicas se horrorizan al verse desnudas. Nora:NO DE NUEVO. Sara:ESTO ES HUMILLANTE. Holly:UNA PESADILLA. Brains:Lo Peor de mi vida. Mul:yo estoy bien con eso. Cookie:si, y asi gastan menos en uniformes. Zelda:en una escala del uno al diez en momentos vergonzosos es un 8, nada mas. justo en eso llegan la directora Darling con Saori y ven lo que pasa. Saori:esto sucede amenudo? Directora Darling:solo en las competencias, no puede ser, a este paso perderemos. en eso llega el Superintendente Marcelo que toma a Zelda y exclama esto a la Directora Darling. Marcelo:Descuida Cristal... digo, Directora Darling, yo mismo capturare a esa fantasma. Cristal Darling:lo haras Marcelo?, digo, superintendente. Saori:a poco usted atrapa fantasmas? Marcelo:hasta tengo mi uniforme. en eso el y Zelda salen y regresan, pero vestidos de cazafantasmas, hasta con el tema musical de la pelicula. Crsitasl Darling:es sorprendente, hasta trae el tema consigo. Marcelo:de hecho, es mi celular el que suena. hola, oh, como estas hermana, debo hablar en privado, mi hermana es algo insoportable. Marcelo va y habla en privado con Electra del asunto de Susie Q. Competencia Embrujada de porristas 3 Marcelo:dime Elextra. Electra:DONDE ESTA LA FANTASMA Y COMO OSAS LLAMARME INSOPORTABLE? Marcelo:PRIMERO, GRITAS MUCHO Y SEGUNDO, ire por ella, hare el negocio de cazafantasmas, solod ejame mantener la fachada. mas adelante, Marcelo les ordena a todos, incluidos Fred que se pongan algo y salgan a entrenar afuera, una vez fuera, Marcelo comienza su busqueda de Susie con Zelda. mas adelante, en medio del corredor, Saori le pide unirse al equipo de porristas a Nora. Saori:hola, me preguntaba si podria unirme a su equipo de porristas. Sara:danos una demostracion. Saori les muestra varias piruetas, dejandolas impresionadas, hasta Nora lo admitio. Nora:ok, bienvenida. justo cuando quiere estechar su mano, Susie Q le mete la traba y cae, lastimandose la pierna. Nora:AYAY, MI PIERNA, m duele. Holly.oh no, que haremos, sin nora, no podremos. Fred:descuiden, ire por ayuda. Fred al ir mas lejos, se esconde y habla con Xanadu para dividirse. Fred.Xanadu, necesito que nos dividamos, tu seras Galatea y yo sere yo. Xanadu:como usted diga Amo Fred. de inmediato, Xanadu se convierte en Galatea y se ofrece a cubrir a Nora. Galatea:hola, vine a sustituir a Nora. Sara:te preguntatriamos quien eres y de dodne saliste, pero no tenemos tiempo,aceptada. Nora.sabia eleccion Sara. Brains.pues yo me opongo. Mul:por esta vez estoy deacuerdo. Holly:si no lom hacemos, perdemos por default. Fred:si, por eso la aceptamos y no hablemos del asunto. justo en eso, aparece Marcelo, que detecto a Susie alli. Marcelo:no detectaron a una fantasma? Sara.no, pero creo que ella fue quien lastimo a Nora. Marcelo:descuiden la comere, digo, atrapare, SIGUEME ZELDA. Zelda:si hermano... digo, super intendente justo en eso, la Directora Darling por el altavoz, anuncia que la competencia se iniciara en una hora. mientras, Marcelo y Zelda hiban tras Susie Q, con musica comica estilo Benny Hill y esquivando trampas para torpes y coreteandola en puertas multiples. Finalmente, llega el concurso, equipos de toda la ciudad y el area limitrofe se reunen. Fred:oh dulce maiz, estoy tan emocionado, miren cuanto publico. Sara.nos ira bien, estuvimo entrenando toda la semana como locos. Holly:si y con Galatea, seguro ganamos. Simone:no se quien es ella o de donde salio, pero debe haber caido del cielo. Zelda:casi me lo pierdo, por fortuna, el superintendente me dejo ir. Mul:que suerte. Saori:menos mal, yo me acabo de inscribir, pero ganaremos. Braiana:mi papa me debe estar observando mientras, en el espacio, el Supercomandante miraba a Brains, su hija, atravez de Robert, el papa robotico de Brains, junto a Gelatina, varios agentes y algunos aliens, la mayoria prisioneros. Agente alfa 1:listo señor, tenemos señal del campeonate de la agente Brains. Supercomandante:excelente vere a mi hija ganar una competencia en la tierra y donde menos pense, como porrista. Agente alfa 1:luce sexy con ese uniforme mientras, en la Tierra, cuando el concurso comienza, Fred aprovecha para intentar salir, pero justo se encuentra con Nora, que venia en muleta a Ver el concurso. Nora:hola Fred, aunque este en Muleta, igual queria ver como ganavamos ese concurso, y vine para darte esto. en eso, Nora lo besa, sin que Brains, Mul, Cookie, Saori o Zelda, que hacian calentamiento con musica fuerte, se enteraran. Fred.oh dulce mais, eso fue magnifico, y te dare mas cuando ganemos. Fred.estare alli. cuando Nora va a sus asiente, Fred llama a Friday, que estaba oculto como su cinturon de luz. Friday.si, necesitas algo Fred. Fred:si, ire a ver que Marcelo o Susie Q no se salgan con la suya en arruinar la competencia, conviertete en mi y manten la fachada. Friday:a la orden Fred(se convierte en Fred) que tal lusco. Fred:casi tan guapo como yo. Fred convoca a Xanadu, Corneli y Demona para ayudarlo. Fred:Xanadu, deseo ser invisible para el ojo humano. Xanadu:a la orden amo (lo vuelve invisible) Fred:Corneli, vienes conmigo. Cornelia(en voz baja):Si. Fred:Demona, si localizas a Susie y esta desnuda a la competencia... subele algunos videos. Demona.siempre ando un paso adelante Freddy. justo cuando un grupo, las Gibsonettes terminaban su rutina, con una reverencia, Susie Q con un ventilador potente, les arranca sus faldas, y hasta la ropa interior y corren avergonzadas. Sir Percival:TENGO UNA FALDA. Thomas: YO SU ROPA INTERIOR. Eddy:yo atrape una que salio volando y callo entre mis piernas. Fred escuentra a Susie riendo tras el publico, y para su desgracia a Marcelo, en su forma real, cuando ve que ambos la van a atrapar, escapa haciendo que los 2 choquen. Fred y Marcelo:QUE HACES AQUI? VAS POR SUSIE' NO1, YO IRE POR ELLA, DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE DIGO!!! En ese momento, van las Chippettes, el unico equipo de porrtias con uniformes de ardillas, para horror de Brains. Braiana:por que tenian que ser ardillas? justo en eso, Susie Q suelta unas ardilla, que al pensar que ellas eran ardillas reales, se meten en sus uniformes con picaras intenciones haciendo que las porristas pierdan el control, y una cae sobre Braiana, haciendo que de inmediato salte de horro y se suba a una silla aterrada. Braiana:ALEJENSE DE MI, NO SE ACERQUEN (dos veces mas) Mul:y yo crei que era valiente. Sara:cada dia es mas rara justo cuando se detuvo para reir de la risa, Fred atrapa a Susie y le pide una explicacion. Fred:bien, ahora dime por que haces esto? Susie Q:primero soy Susie Q y solo hacia esto de sabotear, porque no queria que ninguna chica de esta escuela tuviera el mismo fatal destino que yo. cuando Fred se conmueve, Marcelo lo derriba y atrapa a a Susie con rayos de protones que lanza de sus manos. Marcelo:gracias por ese favor Frederick. Fred:Marcelo, eras tu el que derrote junto a a tu amo, Deagon. Marcelo:SI, POR TU CULPA ME QUEDE SIN EMPLEO, y ahora trabajo con mi hermana gemela menor, Electra, pero eso si, cuando te liquide y reclame lo tuyo como mio, me convetire... EN EL MAS GRANDE ASISTENTE E VILLANOS SUPREMOS DEL MULTIVERSO. Fred:mmm, no crees que estas pensa alog en pequeño, digo, porque no ser mejor tu propio jefe. Marcelo:porque tendria que buscar ayudantes y es mucho trabajo, prefiero mas heredar puestos. Fred.ok, ahora a pelear en eso, Fred se transforma en Supreme Victory y confronta a Marcelo, Marcelo lo mantiene a raya, pero al final, Supreme Victory es quien triunfa y aprovecha para absorver a Susie Q en su Digi Spirit. Marcelo:ganas esta partida Fred, pero yo volvere y con un plan infalible. Fred:lo unico infalible es tu derrota justo Fred llega cuando es el turno y todas sus porristasn ,e especial Galatea, realizan acrobacias excepcionales, con las que los jueces les dan el primer lugar con once de dieces. Sara:GANAMOS, SI!! Nora:ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE NUESTRAS VIDAS. todas las chicas van y alzan de triunfo a Fred, mientras reciben el trofeo, Fred ve que una chica, en malla negra, acompañada de dos chicas porristas con capucha, acercandose con aplausos lentos. Chica sombria:bravo Fred, bravo. Fred:quien eres? Kodachi:me presento, soy la capitana del equipo de Gimnasia Ritmica Marcial, Kodachi Kuno, y vine a ver como le hiba a mi equipo de porristas, las murcielagos escarlatas. Fred:veo que no te gusto el resultado. Kodachi:mas o menos, solo te aconsejos, que sera mejor que ni pienses en meterte en el combate de Gimnasia Ritmica, de lo contrario...(ella y sus acompañantes, le hacen jesto de cortarle la cabeza, asustandolo), por si las dudas, toma este pañuelo. y se retira, dejando a Fred confundido y secandose el sudos con el pañuelo, mientras miran a Galatea, Mul y Saori. Encapuchada 1:deberiamos ir por esa Galatea. Encapuchada 2:Si, parece poderosa. Kodachi:Jenny, Danny, aunque no es mala idea, no tenemos idea de donde es o quien es, pero la de pelo verde y la de pelo azul lucen prometedoras, ese Fred sabe elegir, y tiene una enorme suerte justo tras el escenario, Fred libera a Susie Q, que se limpio. Fred.bueno, ya estas limpia, ahora dime. Susie Q.veras amigo, hace tiempo, yo solia ser una asombrosa porristas, pero las malas de Jenny y Danny, que contrataron al Pifas y sus motoqueros, acabaron conmigo y mi novio Johnny, por lo que me prometi impedir que les pasara lo mismo que ami. Fred:ahora lo entiendo, pero descuida, la maldicion acabo y eres libre. Susie Q:si, y se como agradecerte. en eso, Susie Q desaparece y regresa con la ropa de las porristas. y la tira sobre Fred. Susie Q.consideralo mi regalo de agardecimiento. justo en eso, las porristas incluyendo a Brains estaban desnudas y ven a Fred, con toda su ropa, suponiendo que el fue e ladron, lo corretean, mientras, Zelda, desnuda, se esconde a hablar con su relicario de corazon de Fred. Zelda.o mi dulce Fred, algun dia, te apartare de esa topre Nora yy estaremos juntos. ya en casa, Fred con la directora Darling (poseida por Cornelia) hablan de de dejar a Saori Atena, quedarse en su casa. Directora Cristal/Conrelia:por eso creo que la estudiante Soari deberia quedarse con ustedes. Raquel.excelente, siempre quice tener una francesa viviendo conmigo. Simon.y en buen momento, pense convertir la casa en un hotel. cuando se retiran, Fred va a bañarse justo, por la ventana, Cornelia, en el cuerpo de su hermana se mete a bañar con Fred, cuando piensan tener sexo, tanto Mul, como Saori y Cookie saltan a pelear donde Demona los filma y Xanadu apuesta a Mul, la pelea termina y Cornelia deja a su hermana en casa. Directora Darling:que paso?¿y por que esto enjabonada y con lo que parece ser semen?, no recuerdo que Marcelo haya venido. Cornelia:rayos hermana, ni para tener sexo sirves. Mul:ESTO ES INACEPTABLE CIELO. Saori:SI, esperaba mas de mis prometido Todos:PROMETIDO? Fred:NO LO entiendo Saori:oh, cierto, lo olvide, cuando el Morfer Sagrado te eligio, admeas de convertirte en mi campeon, te convertiste automaticamente en mi prometido. Fred:QUE?, oh dulce maiz, ¿esto puede empeorar? (Fred se seca la cara con el pañuelo de Kodachi ve algo) un momento ¿lo huele y abre, viendo que es su ropa interior de vampiro estampado), oh por todo el mais inflado!!! Kodachi (con Jenny y Dannyd esde el techo):YA SE DIO CUENTA, JAJAJAJA Fin